Wet Night
by Black Nose Casey
Summary: A sexy night between Edward and Bella. May lead to some connected stories. Please RR!


Hey guys, I haven't done Fanfiction for so long! Please be easy on me, this is my first lemon story ever! I'm a bit nervous. Cheers! This story is solely in Edward' POV. I'm thinking of maybe having more stories connected to this, but this itself is definitely a one-shot.

It was nighttime. I had just showered and I was waiting for my lovely wife, Bella. It was time for the "nightly activities". Nightly activities my ass, I was just waiting to fuck the shit out of her! And then I saw her standing in the doorway with a very shy smile. She was just screaming sexy in that see through lace night gown of hers. Innocence mixed with naughty, mhm, I love that vixen so much. My cock had hardened instantly just looking at her. And I was getting harder just thinking of all the things I wanted to do to her. This could be a long night… and I'm going to enjoy it.

"Edward," breathed Bella in that heavenly voice I would never get tired or listening to. Her smile always made my heart sing. I strode over next to her and I gently kissed her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She responded in kind opening her mouth to let my tongue gain access. I held her even closer, enjoying the feel of her mouth against mine. My hardened groin was pressed up right against her pussy and I already felt a wetness staining through her panties. I growled an animal growl, and instantly gathered her up in my arms and just about threw her in the bed with me right on top.

Bella wound her fingers into my hair and pressed my face to hers once again. We were on fire, and once we broke apart gasping for breath, I started my pleasure attack on her body.

I instantly tore her dress of her body, leaving her in nothing but her light blue panties. Bella complained, "You have too many clothes on."

I tore off my shirt and pants, leaving me in my boxers. My eyes were instantly captivated by her perfect, milky breasts. Her nipples were already so erect. I was going to take this slow and savor every single inch of her body. I started kneading her right breast and I swiped my tongue across the tit on it. It hardened even more and I started to blow on it. Bella let out a huge moan. Encouraged by this, I then started sucking on her left breath's nipple while massaging both breasts.

Even though I could live forever, just playing with Bella's beautiful breasts, I decided that I should also pay attention to the rest of her body. Returning to her face, I gave her a steamy kiss and then I kissed her neck and jaw. She had her eyes shut and was breathing heavily.

I then returned to my journey southward. Kissing the valley between her breasts, I let my fingers coast over her toned stomach and was leaving wet open-mouthed kisses all over her abdomen. Then I licked her belly button and she let out a groan of pleasure. Her eyes shot open and I stared into the chocolate brown orbs. I flashed her a sexy smile and I hooked my fingers into the waistband of her panties. She was soaking wet and the panties were clinging to her pussy. I dragged them down agonizingly slow and heard Bella's whimpers. I stared into the sweet heaven that would soon be pleasured and be pleasuring. I let my tongue flick out into the slit and Bella let out a quite audible groan. She had her fingers digging into the bed. I then went to her feet and kissed my way up slowly. I heard Bella's frustrated groan as I went at a speed slower than the world's oldest snail. My hands were caressing the insides of her thighs and her liquid was running down. It had already reached down to where I was.

"Looks like someone is getting excited," I remarked cheekily. I heard Bella's moan in response. Chuckling to myself, I finally licked and kissed my way up to the junction between her legs. I stared at it hungrily and wanted to just dive my face in and lap up every drop of that delicious liquid leaking out. But I wanted to take this slow. I was going to make Bella beg for me to let her cum. Fast and furious would come another time. That would be the time where I would make her orgasm so many times she'd scream her head off and beg for me to stop.

I gently dipped in a finger and moaned at the hot tight walls inside. Bella's eyes were screwed so shut and that wouldn't do. I wanted to see her look of desperation as I pleasured her.

"Open your eyes, baby, or I'm not going to let you get the release you need so badly," I commanded. Bella slowly opened her eyes and I smiled. "Good girl!" I praised.

I then started to pump my finger in slowly. Bella's moan was muffled by her biting her lip. I frowned. I wanted to hear her sounds of being driven into pleasure. So I then added another finger and another. I increased my speed and Bella let out a huge gasp. I smiled. That was more like it. By now, my cock was twitching uncontrollably. I couldn't lose myself before I pleasured Bella. So then I put in my whole hand and started pumping very quickly.

"Edward. Oh Edward! Just like that! Mhm! Don't stop!" groaned Bella. The luscious brunette was quivering under my fingers' ministrations. Bella's body was shaking and I touched her g-spot and curled my fingers at the same time. She then let go and let out a scream. I loved hearing her uncontrollable sounds. After a while, her body slowly relaxed and she opened her eyes again. She tried to get on top, but I pushed her down and growled, "Oh you're not done yet. I still haven't tasted you yet."

I then pulled my fingers out of her and one by one, sucked the digits clean of her cum. Bella groaned at the erotic sight. I kissed her hard and fast and then returned back to her sweet pussy. I gently blew on it. Bella jumped and let out a whimper. I spread her legs wider apart, and put my hands up against them. I then gently licked her slit. Cum instantly leaked out. Grinning at the effect I had on her, I shoved my tongue inside her and licked her thoroughly. Bella started thrashing around. I took my tongue out long enough to say, "Say my name! Say it!"

"Oh God, Edward! Edward!"

I licked her with even more ferocity. I then looked up at her to see her be undone. I could feel Bella's walls shaking and knew the moment was near. Bella started screaming in pleasure and I shoved my fingers in as a companion to my tongue and Bella lost it. She exploded and I felt her walls tighten and release. I curled my fingers and kept licking to prolong her intense orgasm.

She finally came back to her senses. I knew she wouldn't be spent, we had gone on for hours without stopping. You wouldn't know that Bella was really a sex beast roaring to come out underneath that sweet demeanor of hers.

She looked at me and she smiled sexily which stopped my heart. She rolled so that I was underneath and she said, "My turn Edward. And I'm going to draw this out for you as you did for me."

My cock is never going to be the same after all the erections I've had. But that thought was blown out of my mind as Bella gently caressed my nipples with her mouth and let her fingers wander over my chest. She stopped at the place leading down to my throbbing and waiting cock. She grinned wickedly and started kneading my inner thighs. I let out a snarl and my hands were gripping the sheets tightly. She then suddenly had both her hands on my shaft and started to rub it. Cum started leaking out the tip. She said, "My my someone's sensitive. You're going to enjoy this Edward."

She then let only the nails of her hands skate over my cock. I was going to die if she didn't do something else. My expressions must have let something on since she then squeezed my cock in different places. I came right there, letting cum spurt all over the place. Once I came back, Bella had her mouth wrapped around my shaft and her hands were caressing my balls. I let out a groan with a string of cuss words. She started pumping quickly and my whole body was shaking. She then let her tongue glide over my tip and I felt her finger moving in my hole. I was about to cum again when she just pulled away. I growled in frustration and I saw her triumphant smile. I then leaped back on top and I positioned my cock at her entrance and pushed in.

"God, Bella you're so tight!" I moaned, as my cock was buried deep within my beautiful goddess. Right now, her legs were trembling and she was gasping with pleasure. I crushed my lips to her, savoring her floral taste. Bella's warmth was getting to me and unable to control it no longer, I let myself come in her. I heard her scream as she let go as well. The orgasm was intense and I sighed in content as we both relaxed. We grinned at each other. She asked me, "You ready for round two?"

I replied, "Bring it. But next time I'm going to use bondage and some other fun toys."

Her eyes widened. I smiled gently at her and she smiled back. She lay her head against my chest and said, "I love you Edward."

"I love you too, Bella. And I'm serious about what I just said. Bondage and toys are interesting ideas I certainly won't forget."

Bella's look of desire made the animal growl in me and we caved into our passion and lust.

Thanks guys for reading this. Please review because it would certainly brighten up my day and there's already enough depressed people out in the world as there is. Have a great day!


End file.
